


Sojusznicy, zdrady, zmiany

by kruk



Series: Historie z mroków Głębi [2]
Category: Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Angst, Chaos to rumak Samaela, Gen, Samael i Lucek są do siebie podobni, i to przeraża młodego Asmo, patologiczna rodzina Asmo
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zanim Lucyfer stał się najlepszym (i jedynym) przyjacielem Asmodeusza, minęło dużo czasu. W międzyczasie wydarzyło się wiele rzeczy - czasem dobrych, czasem przykrych. A w to wplątana jest także historia Samaela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sojusznicy, zdrady, zmiany

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst powstał w kwietniu 2011 roku i pierwotnie debiutował na moim LJ.

+++

Pierwsze wieki po upadku były najgorsze. Lucyfer, jak i jego towarzysze byli nowi, z ideałami, pośród starej, nie lubiącej zmian arystokracji Głębi. Większość możnowładztwa nie przepadała za nim, najoględniej mówiąc. Przyczyną niechęci nie było tylko jego stanowisko. Chodziło o pochodzenie. Przeszkodę stanowiło to, kim był – Upadłym Aniołem, Buntownikiem, potępionym i wyrzuconym z Królestwa Niebieskiego. Wygnańcem, któremu władzę powierzyła samą Jasność. Ta, która miała nigdy nie interweniować w głębiański świat, a jednak wtargnęła w tą mroczną otchłań samowoli, ustanawiając władcą swego niepokornego syna.

Nie było żadnego krzyku, zbrojnej interwencji, czy posłańców w boskiej chwale. Tylko światło, jak słońce gorące i żywe, zapłonęło na parę chwil, przysłaniając cały horyzont, a wszystko umilkło i cisza nadała rozkaz, oto wasz nowy władca. A z tym zrodziły się niezadowolone szepty i głosy sprzeciwu. _I to ma być kara?_ Drwili jego wrogowie. _Uczynić kogoś pomniejszego, zdrajcę, buntownika... naszym władcą?_ Rozwścieczyli się, upokorzeni, bo dla wielu ze starej arystokracji to był absurd. Policzek wymierzony w ich godność, przez Tego, który oddał im owe ziemie u zarania dziejów, bez Swego zwierzchnictwa. I wbrew temu, co myśleli inni, Lucyfer wiedział, że to najgorsza kara ze wszystkich, jaka go spotkała. Nigdy nie pragnął władzy, chciał tylko zmian. Będąc naiwnym idealistą, wierzył, że to możliwe, by każdy mógł być równym wśród braci. Te wszystkie kasty i podziały, panujące w Niebie – na lepszych i gorszych. Biurokracja i zakazy dla najniższych kręgów. Poniżenie ptactwa niebieskiego. Jakże on tego nienawidził, a z nim jego bracia w walce.

Tyle, że Jasność, jak się pojawiła, tak znikła, zostawiając go samego. I już bez boskiej ochrony. Teraz on sam był prawodawcą, ale nie mógł tu, w miejscu swego więzienia, wprowadzić ani joty sprawiedliwości. To była katorga, wieczna niemoc i świadomość tego, że nawet będąc władcą, tak mało może zmienić. Więc dni mijały mu, zamieniając się w lata, a te dekady odpowiedzialności za Głębie, starania o lepsze miejsce dla poddanych. I wieczne poczucie klęski.

Czuł, że gdyby umarł tamtego dnia, podczas walki z Michałem, świat nie utraciłby na tym w żaden sposób. Tamto pragnienie było takie silne i na wyciagnięcie ręki.

Lucyfer w zamyśleniu spojrzał na widok zachodzącego słońca za oknem. Jezioro Płomieni nabrało głębokiego, szkarłatnego koloru. Już w Niebie widział coś podobnego, podczas walk, broczył przez takie tafle – lecz wtedy nie wody, a krwi. Nie lubił tego wspominać. Zawsze, gdy myślał o tamtej walce, zaraz nasuwał mu się widok Michała, jego niebieskie oczy, w przerażeniu rozszerzone i biała jak twarz płótno, gdy prosił go o śmierć. _Zrób to dla mnie, Michale_ , powiedział wtedy. Jednak nie doczekał się śmierci. To było takie dziecinnie egoistyczne, prosić o własną śmierć, wiedział o tym. Ale wszystko byłoby lepsze, niż to, co przypadło mu w udziale. Po przegranej walce, został pojmany, jak wszyscy buntownicy. Przesłuchiwali go, długie dni i noce, a po tych torturach, został strącony z Nieba, z piętnem hańby. Tylko po to, by zasiąść na zimnym tronie Piekła.

 

+++

Samael zwany Ryżym Hultajem należał do tego grona Mrocznych, których nie wodzi się za nos, ani nie naigrywa się bez poniesienia konsekwencji. Żył w Głębi, w zdobytym dostatku, nie martwiąc się ani dniem jutrzejszym, ani teraźniejszością. Miał u swego boku lojalne sługi, swego rudego jak krew Niebiańskiego Rumaka i nawet Upadłego brata, z którym mógł staczać boje i na słowa i na pięści. Który był, gdy go Samael potrzebował, ale nie zaprzątał jego myśli, kiedy nie było takiej potrzeby. Ale Ryży Hultaj miał coś cenniejszego, niż jego majątek, znajomi, brat, czy duma. Bo choć był butnym zawadiaką, była jednak osoba, której z lubością by rzucił świat do stóp. Lilith, jego słodka i piękna żona. Dla niej też zrywał wszystkie możliwe przeszkody, które stanęły na ich wspólnej drodze. Lilith, najukochańsza i najpiękniejsza kobieta obdarzyła go ciepłym uśmiechem, gdy kolejna osoba została wydalona z ich wspólnego, małżeńskiego życia.

Ryży Hultaj był szczęśliwy, nawet jeśli wyrzuty sumienia czasem mrowiły mu skórę.

 

+++

\- Czemu nie malujesz?

Srogie słowa Babillo przywróciły Asmodeusza do rzeczywistości. Uświadomił sobie, że od przeszło kilku minut stoi z pędzlem w ręce, zatrzymanym w połowie drogi do płótna. Malował Jezioro Płomieni w dzień w dzień, do obrzydzenia. I zawsze jego nauczyciel kazał zaczynać mu od nowa. Nie wiedział, co robił źle. Ale dziś to nie obraz zaprzątał jego myśli.

\- Przepraszam – rzekł z roztargnieniem, odkładając pędzel na stojący obok stolik. Lato tego roku było duszne i nieznośne. Nawet marmurowe sala, w której właśnie praktykował, była przepełniona dusznym, ciężkim powietrzem. Asmodeusz miał nadzieje, że to zwiastun burzy.

Sroga, lwia twarz Babillo nagle straciła na swej surowości. Położył dłoń na ramieniu dziecka, widząc, że coś go trapi. Syn Samaela i Lilith był pod wieloma względami geniuszem, ale był przede wszystkim młodym chłopcem, który czasem potrzebował pomocy jak każdy inny.

Fioletowe, ciemne oczy zmierzyły się spojrzeniem z srebrnymi, starymi oczyma mistrza.

\- Był u nas ostatnio lord Lucyfer – rzekł chłopiec, uważnie obserwując swego mentora. Zauważył już dawno temu, że Babillo ma obsesje na punkcie obecnego władcy Głębi. Słuchał o nim wszystko, co mogło dotrzeć do jego uszu. Obserwował go, ukradkiem i otwarcie, tworząc cały rząd malowideł z Upadłym Aniołem, o których nikt nie wiedział, prócz Asmodeusza, najbardziej zaufanego z grona uczniów.

Babillo gestem zachęcił go, by mówił dalej. Asmodeusz wyjrzał przez okno, w dal, gdzie przechadzali się Mroczni.

\- Wiesz mistrzu, nie rozumiem ich – wyznał po chwili wahania. – Niemal za każdym razem staczają boje, na słowa i pięści, drażnią się i prowokują, a jednak... Lucyfer zawsze prędzej, czy później odpowie na jego zaproszenie. Po co?

Babillo położył dłoń na seledynowych włosach demona.

\- Znowu się pobili?

\- Pobili? – wąskie usta wykrzywiły się w pogardliwym grymasie. Prychnął. – Prawie się pozabijali.

Ku zaskoczeniu demona, Babillo wybuchł gromkim śmiechem, jakby właśnie usłyszał dobry żart. Asmodeusz od razu wyprostował się, by jego drobna postura była jak największa, srogo ściągając idealne brwi i piorunując spojrzeniem swego mentora. Babillo zmierzwił mu tylko włosy.

\- Co cię tak naprawdę wyprowadziło z równowagi? – zapytał poważnie, widząc, że jego młody uczeń boryka się ze swymi myślami. Wyczyny jego ojca już dawno temu przestały go przerażać, czy niepokoić. Uciekał od problemów rodziców w czysty i bezpieczny świat malowideł. Pod tym względem uczeń był podobny wiekowemu mistrzowi.

\- Stałem tam - chłopiec wzruszył niedbale ramionami. – Nie zwrócili na mnie uwagi, a ja stałem i słuchałem, jak krzyczą na siebie, wyzywają. Jak się nienawidzą. A potem nagle spojrzeli na mnie, mistrzu. Pierwszy raz widziałem ich stojących tak blisko siebie i...

\- Są bardzo podobni do siebie, wiem – przyznał Babillo, widząc, że jego uczeń nie ma sił dokończyć. Miał ochotę złośliwie wytknąć chłopcu, że co z niego za malarz, skoro tyle wieków zajęło mu dostrzeżenie prawdy o Samaelu i Lucyferze. Różnił ich kolor włosów, oczu, skrzydeł, postura, ale nawet te szczegóły nie zmieniały faktu, że byli bardzo podobni do siebie. Jak bracia. Ale powstrzymał się, wiedząc, że Asmodeusz ciągle nie potrafi ustosunkować się do Syna Jutrzenki. Nie chciał zniechęcać go do Lucyfera, ale Asmodeusz sam musi nauczyć się dostrzegać prawdę. Dlatego będzie malować w dzień w dzień Jezioro Płomieni, aż nauczy się _dostrzegać czerwień_.

\- Ich oczy – zaczął cicho Asmodeusz – są... takie same. W tamtej chwili byłem przerażony, mistrzu Babillo. Jak możesz być zafascynowany kimś takim... no takim...

\- Podobnym do Samaela?

Babillo założył dłonie za plecami i stanął przy ogromnym oknie. Czerwona, prażąca smuga zachodzącego światła prześlizgała się po jego aksamitnych, srebrnych skrzydłach. Trwał tak chwilę w milczeniu, słysząc jak Asmodeusz niepewnie podchodzi ku niemu.

\- Właśnie – przyznał młody demon, a mistrz tylko potrząsnął swą lwią grzywą. Srebrna kaskada włosów luźno spłynęła na jego ramię.

\- Mylisz pojęcia, Asmo – rzekł mu nauczyciel. Odwrócił się od okna i otworzył jedną ze swych prywatnych komnat. W milczeniu Asmodeusz ruszył za nim, wiedząc, że idą do osobistej pracowni mistrza. W niej widział pełno obrazów, które nigdy w założeniu nie ujrzą światła dziennego. Nie zaznają sławy i nie zawisną na prestiżowych wernisażach. To była prywatna kolekcja dzieł Babillo, zaspokajająca jego potrzebę malowania. Wiele z tych obrazów było portretami władcy, to pejzażami, gdzie można było dopatrzyć się Lucyfera. Wieki temu Babillo rzekł do swego zaufanego ucznia, że chce zobaczyć kto kogo bardziej zmieni – Lucyfer Głębię, czy Głębia Lucyfera. Asmodeusz nadal nie był co do tego przekonany. Ale obsesja mistrza bez ostrzeżenia i jemu zaczęła się udzielać. Nie narzekał.

Babillo przywołał ucznia do siebie. Asmodeusz stanął naprzeciw obsydianowego lustra. W czystej, płaskiej tafli widział swoje własne odbicie. Patrzył na niego młody demon, o przystojnej, chłopięcej twarzy, z mizernie splecionymi włosami koloru głębokiego szmaragdu i fioletowymi, ciemnymi oczyma. Jego błoniaste, złoto-zielone skrzydła dodawały mu tylko urody godnej arystokraty. Ale jego odbicie było dziwnie zimne, drwiące, odpowiadające krzywymi uśmiechami na jego własne grymasy.

\- Spójrz Asmo – rzekł mu mistrz. – To twoje odbicie. Jesteście do siebie podobni, prawda? Ale twoje odbicie nie jest tobą. Jego prawa strona nie jest twoją prawą, lewa – lewą. To tylko iluzja. Tak samo jest z Samaelem i Lucyferem. Nawet jeśli mają podobne kształty, są tylko swoimi lustrzanymi odbiciami.

Asmodeusz jeszcze długo stał przed lustrem i myślał nad słowami swego mentora.

 

+++

Babillo uważał, że jego talent to bardziej przekleństwo niż dar. Młody Asmodeusz niezbyt to rozumiał. Ale potrafił dostrzec wahania w zachowaniu swego mentora. Mistrz Głębi zawsze był enigmatyczną postacią, choć nie stronił od istot, bankietów i życia towarzyskiego. Brał udział w polowaniach, wernisażach – sam je organizował dla młodych, wschodzących gwiazd sztuki. Był duszą towarzystwa, skory do opowieści, anegdotek i tańców z maścią uroczych kobiet. Ale czasami umykał przed światem i zamykał się w bezpiecznych granicach swej pracowni. I malował. Pożogi, niedole, śmierć, brzydotę, nostalgię, która wżynała się serce i bolała bardziej niż cielesne cierpienie. Malował dzień miniony, ważne wydarzenia epoki i te błahe, których znaczeń nikt nie znał poza samym autorem. I malował, Lucyfera, jakby ten był chwilą wytchnienia, spokojną senną marą pośród boleści życia, łatwą do zabicia i utracenia na zawsze. Jakby jeden nieostrożny ruch, zbyt nachalna obserwacja nawet z bezpiecznej odległości mogła wystraszyć Upadłego Anioła i spłoszyć go na zawsze, pchnąć w bezduszną otchłań.

Asmodeusz nie do końca to rozumiał. Ale nie przeszkadzało mu to w podziwianiu kunsztu Babilla. Zwłaszcza, gdy mógł siedzieć z nim w jego prywatnej pracowni i widzieć cały proces tworzenia, od pierwszych linii, po ostatnią kroplę farby. Ukradkiem spoglądał na sprawne palce swego mentora, gdy kreowały szkarłatną rzeczywistość Głębi. Ponury las, wypełniony mgłą, strachem i starością pod palącym słońcem, gdzie niebo nie napawało nikogo nadzieją. Pomiędzy konarami, pozwijanymi jak zdradliwe bazyliszki, przedzierała się brać łowiecka. Wielcy magnaci w zdobnych, myśliwskich szatach zasiadający na rosłych smokach. U ich stóp kręciły się podekscytowane ogary piekielne i cała służba gnąca się w pokornych skłonach. A gdzieś tam, w zdradzieckiej ciemności czaiło się zwierzę, na którą puszczono nagonkę. Asmodeusz był pod wrażeniem, gdy jego mistrz zwykłą, szarą farbą potrafił oddać cały strach stworzenia, tak dobitnie, aż włosy na karku się jeżyły. Ale Mod widział coś jeszcze. Tam, daleko w tyle za podnieconymi łowcami, w cieniu Głębian, czaił się jeszcze jeden Mroczny. Zdystansowany do zgiełku, nawoływań i przekleństw, samotny jeźdźca, który tylko patrzył na zajście, oddalony od wszystkich na wiele sposobów. A Asmodeusz był pewien, że to lord Lucyfer, chociaż jego postać na obrazie była zbyt mała, zbyt w cieniu, by móc to stwierdzić.

Ale tajemniczy uśmiech Babilla tylko upewniał młodego demona w swym przekonaniu.

To była obsesja mistrza Głębi. I w tajemnicy oddawał się jej – sztuce, kochance, muzie, gdy pozwalał by place wodziły pędzlem po czystych płótnach, nakładając sycące barwy uczuć, zamykając wyrwane z kontekstu zdarzenia w bogato zdobionych ramach obrazów. 

 

+++

Między jednym obrazem, a drugim – choć Lucyfer nie był świadomy ich istnienia – czas mijał, tocząc się błędnym kołem zdarzeń.

Ze snu – niespokojnego i płytkiego, wyrwało go skrzypienie otwieranych drzwi i głośne szmery kłótni. Niechętnie otworzył oczy, wpatrując się w sieć ciemności czającej się u szczytu ścian.

\- Nie możecie! – dobiegł go stłumiony głos sługi, który to cichł ze strachu, to narastał z gniewu.

\- Spadaj – warknęła rozwścieczona kobieta, a Lucyfer poderwał się niechętnie z łóżka na dźwięk znajomego głosu. Na jego widok sługa zbladł, przerażony, że Pan Ciemności został wyrwany ze snu, a on temu nie zapobiegł. Już pochylał się w pokłonach z cisnącymi się pokornymi przeprosinami, gdy władca Otchłani machnął mu uspokajająco ręką.

\- Już, spokojnie. Wszystko w porządku i tak nie spałem – skłamał gładko, patrząc na dwie przybyłe do jego prywatnych komnat kobiety, zastanawiając się, co sprowadza służki Samaela o tak późnej porze. Odprawiony sługa wyszedł szybko z pomieszczenia, które nagle wypełniło milczenie. Z ociąganiem władca Głębi wstał z ciepłego łoża, bosymi stopami krocząc po posadzce. Chłód zaraz go obudził. Naama i Agat, dwie podwładne Ryżego Hultaja od czasów jego niebiańskiej chwały, dwie kobiety o wdziękach jakich mało, wydawały się być strasznie młode i zagubione, stojąc w przemokniętej odzieży pośród szarości jego komnaty.

Z dębowych szaf wyciągnął suche szaty i podał każdej, wraz z ręcznikami. Obie bez zastanowienia zaczęły się rozbierać do naga, a Lucyfer odwrócił się twarzą do okna. Świat za szybą był nadal utkany w smutnej, bezdusznej ciemności. Oparty o framugę czekał, aż te się przebiorą w namiastce prywatności. Słyszał, jak szata delikatnie przesuwa się po skórze a wnętrze pomieszczenia wypełnił słodki zapach kobiet. Mimo wszystko nie odwrócił się, nie podglądał, nie wykorzystywał chwili.

\- Widziałeś już nas nagie nie raz – rzekła z rozbawieniem młodsza siostra, Agat. – Takie jesteśmy brzydkie, że odwracasz od nas oczy?

Naama strzeliła ją przez głowę purpurowych loków, choć tak naprawdę obie znały lorda Lucyfera i wiedziały, że ten chce dać im chwilę prywatności. Od dawna, bardziej niż służki widział w nich zaufane siostrzyczki i kobiety zasługujące na szacunek. I obie były z tego zadowolone.

\- Wywalił nas – rzekła bez ogródek Naama, nie przerywając zmieniania szat – przez tą jebaną sukę.

\- Lilith? – Lucyfer zapytał nie do końca dowierzając, że Samael, jego butny Samael, mógłby dla swojej żony poświęcić najbliższych, najwierniejszych znajomych, jakimi niewątpliwie były upadłe siostry.

\- Suka chciała się nas pozbyć i pozbyła się! – rzekła gorzko Agat, drżącymi dłońmi ścierając wolno płynące łzy. – Wmówiła mu, że jest zazdrosna, że musi nas odprawić, a on, ten w ciemię bity kretyn, to zrobił!

Lucyfer oderwał się od widoku za oknem, od tej bezpiecznej, smutnej ciemności i ogarnął ramieniem smukłą sylwetkę demonki. Agat łkała, to na przemian klnąc na głupotę swego pana, to na jego kurewską żonę. Naama nie spojrzała na władcę Ciemności, ale on wiedział czego chcą od niego. Pomocy.

Przeszli z jego sypialni do komnaty obok, z dużym kominkiem, w którym płonął spokojnie ogień. Dziewczyny usiadły blisko płomieni, susząc pierzaste skrzydła i tuląc się pod kocami. Lucyfer przyniósł im wino i jedzenie – był środek nocy, nie chciał budzić służby, a jednocześnie potrzebował chwili dla siebie, by ogarnąć całe wydarzenie – i teraz siedząc w fotelu słuchał rzewnych relacji o Samaelu, Lilith i wygnaniu kobiet ze świty ich pana.

\- Możecie u mnie mieszkać ile chcecie – zaproponował im, a ich smutne oczy na chwilę ociepliły się. – Ale nie mogę zmusić Samaela, by was przyjął z powrotem. On tak łatwo nie zmienia zdania, a ja mam dość już sporów z nim.

\- Jeszcze będzie chciał, byśmy wróciły – słowa Naamy były pozbawione złości. Lilith prędzej go zniszczy do cna, niż pozostanie mu wierna. A one, wygnane służki będą wtedy przy jego boku, by ten nie poległ z głupiej miłości.

Żadna już nic nie mówiła, widząc, że Lucyfer na powrót zasnął niespokojnym snem.

 

+++

Asmodeusz lubił być samodzielny. To dawało mu choć minimalne poczucie władzy w domu, w którym nic nie zależało od niego. Jedyną ucieczką od codziennych trosk były farby i pędzle, z płótnem gotowym do zapełnienia.

Na otwartym dziedzińcu rodzinnej rezydencji słońce wypełniało swym ciepłem całą przestrzeń, a cudne, kolorowe kwiaty syciły zmysły swym wyglądem i zapachem. Młodzieniec bardzo lubił to miejsce, słoneczne i przyjemne, pozbawione sztucznych pierdoł, jakimi były ciężkie arrasy domu, czy spływające złotem i srebrem zdobienia framug. Dziedziniec był wolny i czysty i w jakiś sposób przyjazny. Od czasu do czasu minął go ogrodnik, pochylający się nad zielenią roślin, to jakaś służka przyniosła mu smakołyk z kuchni. W zaciszu starych drzew, z daleka od hałaśliwej rodziny, Asmodeusz mógł zamknąć się w świecie nieograniczonej wyobraźni. Mógł malować. Być po prostu sobą.

Jednak dzisiejszą radość psuł pałętający się wolno po dziedzińcu Niebiański Rumak należący do jego wyrodnego ojca. Chaos, bo tak wierzchowiec się zwał, był uosobieniem wredoty. Asmodeusz zawsze widział go jak odbicie swego _ojczulka_. Ta sama ruda barwa sierści, co czupryna Mrocznego. I ta sama jadowita zieleń oczu. Czasami młody demon zastanawiał się, czy wszystkie wierzchowce są tak podobne do swoich właścicieli.

Chaos nie był towarzyski. Służba schodziła mu z drogi, co sam Asmodeusz czynił także. Wierzchowiec drwił i szydził, atakował kopytami i gryzł, gdy coś mu się nie spodobało, to znów szwendał się bez celu po okolicy. Jedynie Samael mógł do niego podejść bez obaw. I jak się okazało, ku zaskoczeniu młodego demona, także Lucyfer.

Asmodeusz był tym zafascynowany. Tą nostalgię w oczach Mrocznego, gdy palcami przeczesywał czerwoną grzywę; gdy klepał umięśniony kłąb. Młodzieniec wtedy nie rozumiał, zwłaszcza, że Chaos wyglądał jakby chciał zaatakować władcę Głębi i jednocześnie przylgnąć do ciepła jego dotyku. A Samael w tych krótkich chwilach nie mówił nic.

Wywnioskował, że Lucyfer sam niegdyś dosiadał takiego niebiańskiego stwora. I zaciekawiło go to, jak wiele innych drobnych informacji o nim. Władca Otchłani, w opinii młodego demona, był zjawiskiem dziwnym, niecodziennym i nieokreślonym. Odstawał od świata oswojonego, który wytyczał granice codziennego życia chłopca. I to go intrygowało niemal tak samo jak niepokoiło. Dlatego był stałym przedmiotem obserwacji Asmodeusza, który zaczynał rozumieć dziwną pasję i wręcz obsesje swego mentora, Babillo. Ale tym nie chwalił się nikomu.

Asmodeusz nie miał zbyt wiele zaufanych osób, które mógłby zapytać o przeszłość Lucyfera. Ojciec nigdy nie dawał żadnej odpowiedzi zbyt łatwo, matkę nie obchodziło nic, po za nią samą, zaś Chaos ignorował go przez większość czasu. Nawet służki Ryżego Hultaja, zanim ten odprawił je bez powodu, nie kwapiły się, by przywoływać stare wspomnienia z Nieba, a już na pewno nie z przeszłości władcy Głębi. Asmodeusz był tym zirytowany, bo przecież wydawały się lubić Lucyfera, zwłaszcza, gdy ten odwiedzał ich dwór z jakiś wyższych racji...

Przysłuchiwał się pijackim opowieściom ojca, kłótniom rodziców, czy szeptom między demonami. Z czasem, po długich, wnikliwych i cichych obserwacjach otoczenia, udało mu się zebrać jakieś pomocne informacje. Lucyfer był niegdyś Panem Zastępów. Miał swego Niebiańskiego Rumaka, Grota.

Obracał to imię w swoich myślach długie godziny. Jeśli Chaos był tak bardzo podobny do swego jeźdźca, Samaela, to jakimże pięknym stworem musiał być Grot? Pewnie o jasnej jak białe złoto sierści, może nakrapiany srebrem? O burzowych, zimnych oczach. Wyobraźnia chłopca podsuwała mu nieznany wizerunek, potężnego i wolnego w swym pędzie rumaka, o śnieżnobiałej sierści z zimną tonią szarych, bystrych oczu... a może jednak o srebrnej sierści? Malował i szkicował, kartka po kartce, płótno po płótnie, testując wszelkie warianty, pozy, czy budowę, starając się odnaleźć ten prawdziwy, pasujący wizerunek Grota. Malował, patrząc na rumaka swego ojca, nadając mu cech Upadłego Anioła. Młody demon chciał uszczęśliwić Lucyfera, jednego z nielicznych Mrocznych, którego mógłby naprawdę polubić, gdyby miał odwagę dopuścić do siebie jakiekolwiek przywiązanie do drugiej osoby.

 

+++

Syn Samaela i Lilith triumfował. Babillo publicznie chwalił jego obrazy, a Asmodeusz czuł się jakby urósł o parę centymetrów. Mistrz Głębi nigdy nie trwonił czasu na zbędne pochwały, jeśli nie należały się artyście. W ogromnym gmachu muzeum na ścianach wywieszono prace obiecujących malarzy. Wiele z jego dzieł zapierało w piersiach dech, a tłum składał hołdy dla jego artystycznego geniuszu. Nie ważne było, że składał je na alabastrowe dłonie Lilith, która z lubością odgrywała rolę wspierającej matki. To nie było ważne w tej chwili, tak jak bycie docenionym i bycie w centrum świateł prestiżowego wernisażu było tylko małym ułamkiem źródła dobrego humoru demona.

Chciał przede wszystkim zobaczyć minę Lucyfera, gdy ten ujrzy portret swego wierzchowca. Wyobrażał to sobie z taką dokładnością szczegółów, jakby już tego doświadczył: _jego szare oczy choć na chwilę ociepliło wspomnienie przeszłości. Uśmiechnął się bez cynizmu, nawet jeśli był to gorzki uśmiech nostalgii_. Prawda była taka, że Asmodeusz za wszelką cenę chciał wzbudzić emocje na surowym obliczu władcy. Bo przecież Zaranna Gwiazda winna nieść ciepło, nadzieje, a nie być zimnym, wypalonym tworem kosmosu.

Lucyfer przybył na wernisaż, a jakże, ale Asmodeusz domyślał się, że to był wyraz grzeczności w stosunku do jego mentora, a nie potrzeba politycznej scenki rodzajowej. Młody demon czaił się w bezpiecznym kącie sali, w ciszy obserwując zajście. Babillo zaśmiał się gromko, a jego lwia, srebrna grzywa włosów zafalowała dziko, choć Asmodeusz nie mógł dosłyszeć z czego jego mentor tak się cieszył. Ten objął ramieniem władcę Głębi, chyląc się ku niemu i coś mówiąc, spiesznie i cicho. Lucyfer zaprzeczył ledwo zauważalnym ruchem głowy. Młody Mroczny stężał, próbując wyłapać choćby najmniejsze słówko z tej dziwnej rozmowy. Nie dosłyszał nic. Ale zapomniał o tym zaraz, gdy władca Ciemności znalazł się przy jego _najważniejszym_ dziele tego wieczoru.

Lucyfer długo patrzył na obraz. Wodził wzrokiem po linii silnego grzbietu i kopyt zawieszonych w galopie, który wzbudzał tumany pyłu. Patrzył na lśniącą się bielą sierść, co mieniła się w świetle księżyca jak najczystsze i najdroższe diamenty. Rozwiana pędem grzywa niemal wydawała się naprawdę powiewać na ciepłym, przyjaznym wietrze, jak sam koń, gotowy wyskoczyć ze sztywnych ram obrazu i gnać przed siebie, wolnym od zmartwień.

Ale oczy Lucyfera nie ocieplił żaden płomień, ani najmniejsza iskierka. Burzowa, stalowa szarość pozostała tak samo zimna, jaką była na co dzień. Nie poruszona. Bez słowa minął obraz, Asmodeusza i cały kolorowy zgiełk wernisażu. Po prostu wyszedł, tylko uprzednio żegnając się z Babillo. Asmodeusz czuł się jakby go uderzono. Był zły i cóż, rozczarowany.

 

+++

Śnił kolejny raz ten sam sen.

Zalegał w brudnym i chaotycznym wspomnieniu ze zbrukanego jego buntem Nieba. Nie przerażała go krew, ani pożoga, jaką przyniósł na skorumpowane łono królestwa. Trupy zalegające w śniegu, sine i zimne i puste, nie budziły w nim żadnych uczuć. W pewien sposób on sam był martwy i oziębły całym tym zgiełkiem wydarzeń. Jednak nie to miało znaczenie. Nie Skrzydlaci wokół niego, nie walczący, modlący się i przeklinający tłum pierza. A właśnie Grot. Potężny, kary rumak, który znienacka wpadł w sam środek wrogiego tłumu żołnierzy Michała, rozbijając szyk, kopiąc, gryząc, wierzgając, tratując, zabijając, by tylko ocalić swego jeźdźca, choćby o jedną minutę, sekundę dłużej pozwolić mu żyć.

Jego ukochany i najwierniejszy Grot, z którym przemierzył wszelkie ziemię Pana wzdłuż i wszerz, z którym ruszał na boje tak liczne jak rzesze gwiazd na niekończącym się nieboskłonie, a który teraz umierał w męczarniach. Piana toczyła mu się z pyska, gdy z trudem charczał i na przemian pluł krwią. Lucyfer czuł pod palcami, jak mięśnie zwierzęcia tężeją, drgają, jeszcze walcząc, ale nie mając szans wygrać. Próbował uspokoić go, by przestał się szamotać, by krew przestała zabarwiać biały puch Nieba swym drogocennym szkarłatem. A Grot patrzył na niego, z nadzieją, oddaniem, bólem, od którego Lucyferowi było niedobrze.

- _U-uciekaj_ – Grot charczał z trudem – _proszę, przyjacielu... przepraszam_.

Ale nie potrafił uczynić tego, o co go prosił jego wierny rumak i przyjaciel.

Śmierć Grota była pierwszym i ostatnim razem, gdy Lucyfer płakał. Tulił się do martwego i zimnego łba, a jego własne łzy mieszały się z brudem i krwią. Pragnął zetrzeć to dziwne, chłodne coś z twarzy, ale tylko jeszcze bardziej umazał się krwią przyjaciela.

Belial i Mefistofeles siłą musieli go zabrać z pobojowiska, nim nadejdą nowe oddziały wojska. A on nie pamiętał, czy im podziękował za to, czy ich przeklął. Ale to nie miało już znaczenia, gdyż obudził się na długo przed nowym wschodem słońca. Zalegał w ciemnościach komnaty, wściekły na obraz Asmodeusza, wściekły na siebie i jednocześnie przerażająco obojętny na wszystko.

 

+++

Dopiero później, gdy Asmodeusz siedział na ogromnym dziedzińcu i grzał się w cieple słońca, przyszło zrozumienie. Pod postacią szkarłatnego ogiera, który rzucił na niego złowrogi cień. Chaos patrzył długą chwilę na rozrzucone po ziemi szkice i płótna, wszystkie wypełnione jednym wizerunkiem. Demon w swej wściekłości całe popołudnie niszczył je, rozrywał drogie czerpane plansze papierów, miętosił, zalewał farbami. Aż zabrakło mu sił i gniewu, by pozostać z dziwnie zimną pustką w piersi. Ale zamiast jak zawsze zignorować chłopca, Chaos szturchnął go chrapami.

\- _Miał czarną sierść, jak szata samej śmierci > _– rzekł demonowi, z bólem. Chłopiec tylko spojrzał na niego, swymi fioletowymi, ciemnymi oczyma pozbawionymi zrozumienia.

\- _Miał czarną sierść_ – powtórzył koń, potrząsając swą rudą grzywą, której włosie spłynęło mu na kark, jak żywa krew. – _Przeplataną srebrem grzywę. Pamiętam go, mojego brata. Lucyfer też pamięta. Winien. Będzie, zawsze_. 

Asmodeusz spojrzał w jadowicie zielone oczy, tak samo nakrapiane złotem, jak oczy jego ojca. Były udręczone wspomnieniem. 

\- _Zadałeś mu cios w samo serce_ – wyjaśnił rumak, strzygąc uszami. – _Ciężko wspominać tych, którzy umarli, nawet jeśli to było wieki temu_. 

\- On... Grot nie żyje? – zapytał całkowicie zaskoczony. Nie wiedział tego, sądził, że Niebiański Rumak Lucyfera po prostu pozostał w Niebie, nie przyłączając się do buntu. Tak ponoć uczyniła większość bojowych stworów. Nie pomyślał, że Grot mógł być martwy, a co za tym idzie, że Lucyfer byłby obojętny na jego malowidło. – Jak zginął? 

Chaos poderwał się niespodziewanie i huknął kopytem w wyłożoną kamieniami dróżkę. Ale Asmodeusz się nie zląkł, nie teraz, gdy mógł poznać prawdę. Uczepił się jego krwistej sierści, nie pozwalając, by rumak go zbył i odszedł. 

\- Jak zginął?! – warknął, domagając się odpowiedzi. Chaos spojrzał na niego, na ten swój hardy sposób, jednocześnie rozgniewanymi i przerażająco pustymi oczyma. 

- _W bolesny sposób_ – przyznał, ale już nie patrząc na syna swego jeźdźcy. Jego jadowicie soczysta zieleń straciła na intensywności, gdy wspomnienia przysłoniły cały świat. – _Przez Lucyfera i jego Bunt. Powinien odejść od niego, kiedy mógł. Ale Syn Jutrzenki go nie odesłał od swego boku, więc Grot został. Mój brat. A mnie tam nie było. Nigdy nie wybaczyłem mu tego, że pozwolił zginąć memu jedynemu bratu. I myślę, że on sam sobie nigdy tego nie wybaczył_. 

Asmodeusz nie miał odwagi spojrzeć w oczy ogiera. Tylko stał przy jego boku, nieświadomie bawiąc się szkarłatnym kosmykiem jego grzywy. Był szorstki w dotyku. 

\- Chciałem tylko wzbudzić w nim jakieś emocje – wyznał cicho. – Wydawał mi się taki szczęśliwy, gdy był z tobą. Taki smutny, ale... żywy. 

\- _Dobrą chęcią brukuje się najlepsze piekła_ – stwierdził Chaos, wolnym ruchem odpychając go od siebie i odwracając się. – _Dla anioła więź z wierzchowcem jest tak samo silna, jak dla wierzchowca lojalność względem jeźdźca. Nie da się zerwać tej więzi, nawet śmierć nie potrafi rozdzielić uczuć jednego od drugiego_. 

Ale Asmodeusz nie rozumiał. Nie mógł, wszak nie był aniołem. 

_+++_

Po bitwie, pole walki zawsze wyglądało tak samo: pięknie, w swej przerażającej ciszy i krwi zmieszanej z błotem. Wokół piętrzyły się stosy trupów, niemal w każdych kolorach uzbrojenia. Oczy nieszczęśników zaszły dawno Pustką, obojętne na jęki żywych. Lucyfer tyle razy kroczył po takich pobojowiskach, że nie był już w stanie ich wszystkich spamiętać. Ale zawsze pozostawała mu ta jedna refleksja. Nawet groteskowo porozrzucane ciała, leżące w kałuży krwi, flaków, rozerwane na strzępy, zgniecione, zmasakrowane twarze, tułowia... to wszystko było idealne w swej brzydocie. Ciężko było oderwać od tego wzrok. 

Ale oderwał wzrok, bez żalu i zastanowienia, bo jego wierzchowiec konał w błocie. 

Czarna łuska smoka lśniła, w promieniach zachodzącego słońca. Krwawa łuna światła ślizgała się po skórze zwierzęcia, jakby te płonęło w wiecznym ogniu. I tak smok dyszał i drgał, jakby płonął wewnątrz. Z chrap i paszczy płynęła wolno krew, gdy przekleństwo dostało się w końcu do pulsującego wściekle serca. Mięsień nie mógł długo wytrzymać przy tak szybkiej, bolącej ciało pracy, choć wierzchowiec uparcie walczył o najmniejszy oddech. Władca Głębi nie dbał o to, że klęczy w błocie, w ciężkiej zbroi. Ani o to, czy ktoś na niego patrzy w tej chwili. Lucyfer po raz ostatni pogłaskał konającego gada. Nie mógł dla niego już nic zrobić, prócz skrócenia cierpienia. 

\- Wybacz... i dziękuję ci, _Grocie_ – Niosący Światło dotknął swoim czołem czubek pyska. _Grot_ , to imię należało niegdyś do jego niebiańskiego wierzchowca. Kary, rosły Koń, jeden z nielicznych ze swojej rasy, który przyłączył się do Buntu. Dał się przekląć, pieczętując swój los, już nie jako niebiański sługa, a piekielna, upadła bestia. I zginął, broniąc Lucyfera. To była cena, jaką zapłacił za lojalność, wobec swego pana i przyjaciela. Choć nie było to możliwe, Lucyfer lubił myśleć, że jego późniejsze, smocze wierzchowce, były reinkarnacją przeklętego Grota. Dlatego, wszystkie niezależnie od płci, nosiły jego imię. Jeśli nawet nie mogły mieć cząstki duszy, zawsze miał nadzieje, że lojalność poprzednika, wryje się w serce smoka. Do tej pory nigdy się nie zawiódł. Choć zawsze bolało to tak samo, gdy musiał patrzeć jak kolejny Grot kona u jego stóp. 

Bezgłośnie wypowiedział zaklęcie, a smok szybko zastygł, gdy zimno czaru ugasiło ból i życie w jego ciele. 

_+++_

Mijały wieki i Lucyfer ponowienie pogrążył się w rutynie zdarzeń. Ze złoconych sal polityki przechadzał się po polach krwawych bitew, stąd zapijał gorzkie życie w towarzystwie swych przyjaciół. Przeżywał zamachy stanu, wojny, epidemię, zapaści finansowe, plagi... i czasem udawało mu się w tym wszystkim znaleźć chwilę, by stać na brzegu Morza Niepokoju i dokarmiać półdzikie stado kelpii. 

Jak zawsze zwierzęta chlupotały radośnie w wodzie. Młode przy matkach skubały soczyste wodorosty, gdy co bardziej butne osobniki staczały ze sobą robiące wrażenie pojedynki. Tylko stary przewodnik stada strzygł uszami, kątem oka zerkając na siedzącego na nadbrzeżu Skrzydlatego. 

Z daleka dobiegł Lucyfera stłumiony piaskiem i wyciem wiatru odgłos smętnego stuku kopyt. Odwrócił się zdziwiony, bo nikt nie zapuszczał się na te tereny bez jego zgody. Z oddali kroczył ku niemu Niebiański Rumak, o umaszczeniu koloru zaschniętej krwi. Łeb niósł ciężko, chwiejnie przestępując z kroku na krok. Na ułamek sekundy serce Lucyfera zamarło, przerażone natłokiem myśli. Zbladł, zastanawiając się, czy Samael nie umiera, lub już jest martwy, skoro jego wierny koń wygląda jak ostatnie nieszczęście. Poderwał się sprawnym ruchem z jasnego piasku i pędem podfrunął ku zwierzęciu, wznosząc w powietrze tumany pyłu. 

Jadowicie zielone oczy Chaosu spojrzały na Lucyfera. 

- _Kazał mi odejść_ – koń wyjaśnił grobowym głosem, strzygąc uszami. Lucyfer wczepił się w zmierzwioną sierść Chaosu, nie rozumiejąc ani trochę swego brata. Oddalał od siebie wszystkich swoich wiernych podwładnych. Ale zaraz upomniał się w duchu, że to nie jego sprawa. Niech Ryży Hultaj robi co chce, bo dawno temu przestali być braćmi. I czasem nawet wierzył w to wierutne kłamstwo. 

Chaos postąpił z nogi na nogę, trącając łbem ramię władcy Ciemności. 

- _Kazał odejść_ – powtórzył głosem drżącym, jakiego Lucyfer jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał u niego. Łeb wierzchowca pochylił się ku niemu, a koński dech zionął mu w twarz. Jednym ruchem ogier mógłby rozbić mu głowę, przegryźć krtań, aortę, zranić. Chaos nie należał do łagodnych stworzeń, a do Lucyfera żywił głęboką urazę. Większość istot na miejscu pana Głębi odsunęłaby się od śmierdzącego pyska, ale Lucyfer przyłożył czoło do jego, dodając mu otuchy. 

- _Ty go nigdy nie odesłałeś i to go zabiło_ – Chaos rzekł umęczonym głosem, a żal ścisnął serce władcy Głębi. Grot, jego ukochany wierzchowiec był bratem dla Chaosu. A ten nie mógł zapomnieć, przez kogo jego brat zginął. Tak jak Lucyfer. 

\- Chaosie... 

\- _Mój pan mnie odesłał_ – koń kontynuował patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Zjadliwa zieleń przygasła. – _Czemuż więc czuję się martwym?_

Na usta Lucyfera cisnęło się wiele słów. Mógł powiedzieć Chaosowi, jak on sam się czuł, gdy Samael wystawił go do wiatru. Jak czuł się podle, gdy zbrukał Niebo braterską krwią. Jaki był martwy, gdy Grot konał przy nim, a on mógł tylko patrzeć... ale słowa uwięzły mu w gardle. Przejechał palcami czule po krwistoczerwonej grzywie. I serce mu się krajało, gdy ogier padł na piach plaży i wyglądał jakby naprawdę miał umrzeć z rozpaczy. 

Minęły długie godziny, nim Lucyfer w końcu przekonał zrezygnowane zwierzę, by zajęło miejsce w jego prywatnej stajni. Nikt nie ośmielił się komentować widoku czerwonego ogiera pośród rzędu bojowych smoków. 

_+++_

Asmodeusz dorósł, zmieniając się ze zwykłego chłopca na Zgniłego Chłopca, właściciela wspaniałych burdeli i salonów rozrywki. Zaczął skromnie, od małego lokalu, który szybko zawładnął sercami Głębian, pozwalając mu rozwinąć swe złoto-zielone skrzydła w pełnej krasie. Robił interesy z doświadczeniem, jakiego nie mógł mieć w swoim młodym wielu, ale był w tym dobry. Najlepszy. 

I nie omieszkał się tym chwalić, gdy urządził wielką uroczystość otwarcia nowego lokum mieszczącego się wśród najbarwniejszych krajobrazów szóstego kręgu Piekła. Stoły gięły się pod liczbą nieopisanych potraw, każda inna i lepsza od poprzedniej. Ich zapach niósł się po wielkiej sali kusząc najznakomitszych gościa. A do tego kielichy wypełniane były najwykwintniejszymi trunkami, winem, wódką, ambrozją, rumem, czego dusza by sobie nie życzyła, Asmodeusz upewnił się, by mieć to na stanie. A do tego typowo głębiański przepych, pełen zieleni i złota, kolorowych diamentów, rubinów i szmaragdów, mieniących się świateł i kadzideł. Przepych prestiżu, którym Asmodeusz miał nadzieje będą się dławić jego wrogowie, zbyt słabi by mu zagrozić i zbyt zastraszeni, by odrzucić jego zaproszenie. 

Co innego Lucyfer, władca niesfornej jak dziwka Głębi. Ostatnie wieki spędził na krwawych wojnach, które przyniosły mu żołnierską sławę i odrobinę mniej niestabilną niż zwykle sytuację polityczną. Ale póki co wątpliwy pokój był lepszy niż pewna wojna. Lucyfer utrzymał się kolejny raz przy władzy. Asmodeusz dorósł do wieku, w którym polityka zaczęła go interesować i była czymś więcej niż tematem rozmów między młodzieńcami, udającymi, że są na tyle dorośli, by rozumieć co się dzieje wokół. Zgniły Chłopiec w końcu dorósł. Do polityki, własnych interesów i do przyjaźni. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy pierwszy raz od kilku dekad – po przypadkowym spotkaniu u Babillo – naprawdę rozmawiał z Lucyferem, nie jako czyjkolwiek syn, ale jako on sam, jako Asmodeusz. I uznał, że bardzo lubi to uczucie, być traktowanym jak pełnoprawny Mroczny, a nie dzieciak. 

Władca Głębi był ubrany schludnie, ale w prosty, wojskowy sposób. Odkąd Asmoduesz sięgał pamięcią, Lucyfer zawsze nosił się na czarno, z dodatkiem srebra. Żadnych zbędnych ozdób, oprócz sygnetu na lewej dłoni i nieśmiertelników, które nosił każdy żołnierz regularnej armii Otchłani. Dziwnie to kontrastowało z masą arystokratów, ubranych w wszelakie barwy, klejnoty i ciężkie szaty. Nawet z samym umiłowaniem Asmodeusza do przepychu, zdobienia włosów tuzinami małych diamencików. Ale Zgniły Chłopiec szufladkował takie sprzeczności jak biolog traktowałby rzadkie okazy kwiatów, z ciekawością, jakimś wrodzonym zadowoleniem. To były dobre rzeczy. 

\- Gratuluję zrealizowania planów – rzekł mu Lucyfer, gdy Asmodeusz wtargnął w jego cichy kąt salonu. Zgniły Chłopiec uśmiechnął się olśniewająco, rad, że ten zapamiętał jego dziecięce słowa, jakie to imperium burdeli zamierza stworzyć i zarabiać na tym krocie. Lucyfer zmierzwił mu wtedy starannie uczesane włosy, śmiejąc się, że jak na parowieczne dziecko ma dość oryginalne marzenia. Pan Piekła był jedynym dorosłym, z którym Asmodeusz się podzielił swoimi celami na przyszłość. Nikt inny by go nie wysłuchał, a co dopiero zrozumiał. 

\- A, dziękuję – rzekł tylko upijając łyk słodkiego, czerwonego wina najlepszej jakości. Nawet nie musiał się odwracać, by widzieć skąpo ubraną matkę otoczoną wiankiem wielbicieli i ich zazdrosnych żon. Złotowłosa Lilith lśniła w tłumie i kusiła, w sposób jaki niejeden doświadczony sukkub mógłby tylko marzyć. A stolik dalej siedział Ryży Hultaj, zaciskając pięści i z kwaśną miną pijąc słodki trunek. Lilith drwiła z niego, widać to było w jej zalotnych spojrzeniach i uśmieszku, który nie znikał z jej ślicznych ust. 

Asmodeusz uśmiechnął się drwiąco. 

\- Miałem skąd czerpać inspiracje. 

\- Zapewne – zgodził się Lucyfer, szarym spojrzeniem oczu mierząc Samaela. Zastanawiał się ile jeszcze jego brat zniesie tego upokorzenia i zdrady pod własnym nosem, zanim nie rzuci się rozbijać łbów Mrocznych. 


End file.
